<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little bit happier and a little less lonely by FabulousMoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803509">A little bit happier and a little less lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMoose/pseuds/FabulousMoose'>FabulousMoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caleb Widogast deserves to be loved [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bottom Caleb Widogast, Campaign 2 (Critical Role) Spoilers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers for episode 111, Threesome - F/M/M, being burned alive, it's just a dream, spoilers for episode 110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMoose/pseuds/FabulousMoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses him deeply, taking control and Caleb lets himself get carried away, thankful for the distraction. Fjord bites him on the shoulder. Not enough to make it bleed but enough to leave a mark. Enough to make him moan in Jester’s mouth. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caleb Widogast deserves to be loved [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little bit happier and a little less lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning!: descriptions of burned bodies, bodies being burned alive, and there is a dead body.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>He finds himself in a room that he doesn't recognize. He feels the flames burning his skin though they don't hurt. The fire around him destroys every inch of the room. Then he hears the screams, and his body paralyzes in terror. It's Jester. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>He tries to call her, but the lump in his throat prevents him from making noise. Then he sees the familiar humanoid form in front of him. It's Fjord. Dead, eyes opened and empty. The fire slowly burning his skin. He tries to scream, but he can't make a sound. He tries to move towards him, but his body is still paralyzed. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Jester is still screaming in the background, being burned alive. He can't look away from Fjord's body as the fire engulfs it. He feels the flames in his hands, but they don't hurt him. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The fire extends, and Jester's screams fade. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>He starts to laugh and laugh and laugh until he can't breathe anymore. The fire surrounds him, the heat starting to melt his own skin. Fjord's body was no longer visible. </em>
</p><p class="p1"><em>The flames envelop him completely and he gives up, closing his eyes. He wants to die. </em>Wake up,<em> a voice says in the distance. </em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Caleb gasps for air, waking up abruptly from the terrifying nightmare. He’s drenched in his own sweat. </p><p class="p1">He tries to remember where he is. He is in his room, in the new magical mansion. It’s 4 am and they are still in Rexxentrum. </p><p class="p1">“Hey” He looks up and sees Fjord’s concerned look. Caleb feels a calm relief running through his body even though his heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest. He tries to say something but his voice breaks. Fjord comes closer to the bed, and he holds him between his arms. Caleb practically jumps on his lap.</p><p class="p1">They stay like that for a few minutes. </p><p class="p1">“I had a nightmare” Caleb mutters with his face still hiding in Fjord’s chest. Fjord’s body tenses for a second.</p><p class="p1">“Do you want to talk about it?” Caleb shakes his head. </p><p class="p1">“Not yet”</p><p class="p1">“Do you want to try to go back to sleep?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think that’s going to be possible” Caleb takes a deep breath and looks at Fjord “No to sound rude or ungrateful because I’m very happy to see you, but how did you know when to come?” Fjord gives him a soft smile before touching his cheek. </p><p class="p1">“When it seemed that you wanted to be alone tonight, Jester and I decided to give you some space. We stayed in my room, hoping you would come later, and we eventually fell asleep. Frumpking woke me up and I had a feeling he wanted me to follow him. I knocked on the door but you didn’t respond, so I opened the door. I entered your room and you were crying. I tried to wake you up but you didn’t respond, so I was just about to get Jester when you did.” Fjord grabs his hand and gives him a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry we weren’t here. We should have been here after all that happened at dinner.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s not your fault, Fjord. I didn’t want to be around anyone” </p><p class="p1">“How about next time something important happens, we check on each other before deciding to sleep apart?” Caleb just nods. “ Good then. How about we leave this room and you come downstairs to mine? Jester is probably still sleeping but she will be happy to see you there in the morning” Fjord stands up and offers a hand to Caleb. He takes it without a doubt and follows him. They float down and enter the room.</p><p class="p1">Jester is peacefully sleeping in the bed when they enter. Caleb takes a deep breath and finally feels like he’s not dreaming anymore. Fjord helps him get out of his clothes, still drenched in sweat, and leads him to the bed. </p><p class="p1">Jester stirs when Caleb gets in the mattress. She blinks, half asleep, and smiles when she sees him. </p><p class="p1">“Caleb” she whispers as she kisses his shoulder and wraps her body around him like an octopus. On his other side, Fjord wraps his arms around him as well, in a protective manner, before giving him a soft kiss on his back before falling asleep. Caleb fights to stay awake. He focuses on Fjord’s breath against his ear before he starts to count. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">8280 seconds later, Fjord’s body stirs, and his concentration breaks. Fjord blinks and nuzzles his neck, giving him a quick kiss. </p><p class="p1">“How are you feeling? Have you managed to get some sleep?” Caleb looks at the ceiling. </p><p class="p1">“There was a fire. And you were dead.” He begins to say, his voice turning darker and accent deeper. “Jester was screaming while being burned alive.” He swallows with difficulty. “ I was also being burned alive but it didn’t hurt. I think I…I think I started the fire.” He feels Fjord tense up beside him but stays silent. “I tried to move and scream but I couldn’t do anything. And the fire just kept burning everything.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, Caleb,” Jester says, now awake. Caleb meets her eyes and there are some tears in her eyes. She hugs him tight. “It was just a dream, baby” she whispers. </p><p class="p1">Caleb closes his eyes and nods, repeating her words in his head. “Don’t let <em>his</em> words mess up your head. You are a good man, Caleb. Better than he could ever wish to be.” Jester grabs his face gently. He opens his eyes and meets her gaze. “There’s nothing we could ever say or do to make the past hurt less. But I promise we can try to make your future feel a little bit happier and a little less lonely.” She kisses him deeply, taking control and Caleb lets himself get carried away, thankful for the distraction. Fjord bites him on the shoulder. Not enough to make it bleed but enough to leave a mark. Enough to make him moan in Jester’s mouth. </p><p class="p1">“We will help you when things get a little rough if you let us be there for you.” Fjord assures him.</p><p class="p1">“I want to be there for you too.” He whispers, turning around to kiss Fjord. Fjord grabs him by the hair, deepening the kiss. He then pushes Caleb back, so he can lay on his back to the pillows. Fjord spits on his hand and grabs his cock before he starts to slowly jerk him off. Caleb groans, leaning his head on Jester’s shoulder. She laughs as her hand starts to help Fjord. It doesn’t take much before he becomes hard. Jester grabs him by the chin and guides his mouth towards her nipple. He licks it, making it harder before he starts sucking it. Jester moans, passing a hand through his hair. Fjord increases his grip, the strokes becoming faster.</p><p class="p1">Jester uses his pre-cum as lubricant before she starts touching herself. Caleb grunts, thrusting his hips up to find more friction. He uses his teeth and gently bites Jester’s nipple before one hand wanders towards her clit. With the other hand, he grabs Fjord’s hard cock and starts jerking him. </p><p class="p1">It’s a little awkward position but it works. </p><p class="p1">“I want to taste you, Jester,” Caleb says, breathless. Jester laughs, excited. She throws the pillows to the ground, helping him lie down on his back. Then she sits on his face, his head between her legs. She makes a delicious sound of pleasure, feeling Caleb’s tongue in her entry. He grabs her by the thighs to hold her steady as he begins to tease her. </p><p class="p1">Fjord gets out of bed to get a bottle of oil and returns right after. He takes a handful of lubricant and begins to prep Caleb. </p><p class="p1">Caleb groans when he feels Fjord's fingers inside of him. Jester rocks her hips back and forth, fucking his face, and whimpers when Caleb sucks her clit. Fjord is still prepping him, introducing another finger. </p><p class="p1">Caleb takes a deep breath.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not gonna last much more, Fjord. <em>Bitte, I need you</em>,” he begs. Fjord bites him by the thigh and Caleb groans as the pleasure increases inside of him. Fjord moves on the bed and then he’s inside of him. Caleb feels full.</p><p class="p1">He groans, his mouth still in Jester’s cunt, and he stays still, trying to relax.  After a few seconds, Fjord starts to move. </p><p class="p1">They both groan as Fjord fucks him slow at first. Jester twists her body a little and leans to kiss Fjord deeply. </p><p class="p1">Fjord’s thrusts become faster and rougher and Caleb’s body starts to tremble. Jester also moves faster, her body starting to shake before she lets out a cry, reaching her climax, and comes in his face. </p><p class="p1">Caleb licks her, enjoying her taste. </p><p class="p1">“Cum for me, Caleb.” Fjord demands, thrusting faster as he jerks him off. Caleb groans and comes in his hand and stomach. A few seconds later, Fjord groans and comes inside of him, filling him up.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The three of them fall on the bed, exhausted and satisfied. Their ragged breaths echo through the room.</p><p class="p1">“I love you. I love us.” Caleb says for the first time aloud. Jester nuzzles his neck, happy for the confession.</p><p class="p1">“And we love you, Caleb.” Fjord hums in agreement, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.</p><p class="p1">“We should take a bath and clean up” he mumbles after a few minutes, smiling for the first time in that night/day. </p><p class="p1">Jester raises her eyebrows, giving them a naughty look. </p><p class="p1">“Round two?” Fjord laughs, shaking his head. </p><p class="p1">“You’re unbelievable, Jessie. And insatiable.” Jester shrugs and gets out of bed. </p><p class="p1">“We’re not as strong as you and we need a little bit of time to recharge, <em>Blueberry.</em>” </p><p class="p1">“I’m just saying,” she starts saying, as she provocatively moves her naked body. “You guys could make it up to me until you feel <em>recharged</em>” She gets in the hot tub and makes a satisfying sound as the warm water touches her skin. Fjord groans before standing up. He offers Caleb a hand and Caleb takes it. He squeezes it. They smile and Caleb follows him. The warmth of his chest, the love he feels, is enough to push any negative thought away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt inspired and things became a little dark and then a little hot. So hope you enjoyed it!<br/>Sorry for any grammatical error though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>